Weren't You Dr Insano?
by MiLady TARDIS
Summary: Takes place during Kickassia, right before the attack against the Nostalgia Critic. Dr. Insano won't let Spoony come back to help, and Linkara is baby-sitting him.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Lewis and Noah do.

It was eerily quiet in the Reno hotel room, the only sounds breaking the silence was the shuffling of papers and the breathing of the two occupants. The two on the beds were Linkara (or General Linkara as he had insisted on being called), and his best friend, formerly known as Spoony, but now, he is called Dr. Insano.

Linkara, still in his Star Trek uniform and Army helmet, continued to look over the battle plan on the Risk board game, making sure that everything would work. Or rather he would be, if he didn't constantly keep looking back to the be-goggled man laying on the bed across from him, who lay still on the bed, an ice pack attached to his forehead.

The comic reviewer sighed heavily. Dr. Insano had shown no sign at all of letting Spoony come back, even when the rest of the team more or less begged him to either help or to let Spoony come back. The fight with the Nostalgia Critic was going to take place the next day, and Linkara knew that it would take everyone's help to take down that egomaniacal crazy man. But Dr. Insano had stubburnly refused, even going so far as to put his fingers in his ears and screaming, "I can't hear you!" over and over like a six year-old. This had gone on for a few minutes until Linkara finally shuffled everyone out of the room. Luckily, Film Brain had stolen the Critic's credit card before running away, and everyone was able to have their own room. Linkara had insisted on staying with Insano, if only to make sure he didn't try anything.

"Could you stop staring at me?"

Linkara jumped nearly a foot in the air in surprise. He hadn't known that Dr. Insano had been awake, because of the goggles covering his eyes. Quickly trying to cover his mistake, Linkara stayed in his gruff persona.

"I wasn't staring at you," he growled, "I was going over the battle plans."

Dr. Insano laughed, and Linkara winced at the sound. Insano's laugh had always set his hair on end.

"I have a concussion," the doctor chuckled, "That doesn't make me blind. You've been staring at me for about a half hour now." He sat up and looked over at Linkara. "I'm not going to kill you all in the night, if that's what you're worried about."

Linkara threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Of course I'm worried about that!" He shouted, "You're my evil arch-enemy!" He angrily stood up and went for the bathroom in an attempt to get away from the scientist.

"Well, I'm also your best friend."

That stopped Linkara cold. He slowly turned to Insano, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his expression (what he could he see of it) blank. At that remark, Linkara suddenly wanted to tear off those stupid, spiral goggles, look in his eyes and _make_ Dr. Insano go away. He wanted to get rid of the scientist for both his sake and Spoony's.

"You are not my friend." Linkara walked toward him, speaking slowly and very clearly, his anger at the man barely restrained. When he stood in front of the doctor, he continued, "_Spoony_ is my best friend. You," Linkara poked him firmly in the chest, "Are just a crazy scientist that tries to kill me on a weekly basis." He didn't know what the other man was getting at, what his game was, but it sure as hell was starting to tick him off.

Dr. Insano smirked again, calmly brushing aside Linkara's finger. "And where do think I came from?"

Linkara stopped and turned away. "That doesn't matter," he muttered.

"Linkara," Dr. Insano began in a tone that suggested that other man was being incredibly dim-witted, "I _am _Spoony. And Spoony is me."

"Shut. Up," Linkara bit out. "You two are not the same person. You just... share a body."

"And yet you still wanted the Critic to kill me, knowing that it would kill him too?" He smirked, and arrogance entered his voice. "Maybe I should tell Spoony about it I'm sure he'd love to hear how his 'best friend' tried to sell him out."

The next thing Linkara knew, his fist was flying back and striking Dr. Insano's face, knocking him clear off the bed. The goggles flew off and landed across the room, and Dr. Insano curled up in a ball, holding his cheek.

Linkara clutched at his hand, bewildered at what he had just done.

"Oh my god," he whispered. "I'm... I'm so sorry."

Why was he apologizing? They had done far worse to each other in the past. But for some reason, he felt guilty. Was this his plan? To make Linkara question himself, make him not want to fight the mad scientist anymore? Because it wasn't like he _hadn't_ thought about the implications of all of it, it was just easier that he didn't.

Linkara stood over the wimpering Dr. Insano, watching the scientist try to keep his face covered with one hand while he blindly groped around the room with the other. To the his surprise, Linkara actually found it kind of... pathetic.

"Where are they?!" Dr. Insano screeched. "Where are my goggles?!"

Linkara calmly walked over and picked them up. It was funny, when they were on him, the goggles had a certain menace that only a mad scientist could bring, but by themselves they looked like part of a child's costume for Halloween. Maybe that was Dr. Insano really was, just a person dressing up in an attempt to be noticed.

"Here, I've got them." Linkara went to move his hand away from his face, but Dr. Insano flinched away.

"Just give them to me," he insisted, extending his hand.

But Linkara wanted to see Dr. Insano's eyes, he wanted to see who was really in there. If what Dr. Insano said was true, then Linkara wanted to know whose eyes they were.

"Why won't you lower your hand?" Linkara asked.

"I don't want to," Dr. Insano replied childishly.

Sighing, Linkara imployed a different tactic. "If I give them to you, will you let Spoony come back to help us?"

"Why should I?" The doctor snatched out blindly, and was fortunate enough to grab onto the goggles from Linkara's hand. He stood and turned away from Linakra, quickly putting them on before turning around. Only this time he met Linkara's fist again and he was knocked out very quickly.

"I really am sorry," Linkara told his unconscious form. "But I couldn't think of anything else to do."

Linkara quickly tied the scientist to the bed before getting some ice for his hand. He didn't understand how Marzgurl was able to keep punching people like she had been, if it hurt this much. He sat down on his bed, suddenly very tired. He looked at the alarm clock and realized he had to get up in five hours to prepare for the attack. Linkara rubbed his temples. This whole thing with Dr. Insano and Spoony, it was so complicated sometimes. Spoony would always call and apologize profusely whenever Dr. Insano attacked him, and Linkara would tell him not to worry, that everything was okay, and the dance would continue on and on. But Linkara didn't mind, because Spoony was his best friend, Dr. Insano was his arch-enemy, and that was the way of things.

Linkara looked over to Dr. Insano. To his surprise, and relief, the lab coat had disappeared, and the green scrub shirt had turned back into a t-shirt.

"Okay," Linkara murmured as he settled onto the bed, "See you in the morning, Spoony."


End file.
